


Chocolate! + a Date! = Pliroy!

by Blue_Panda



Series: Pliroy stuff [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Viktor and Yuuri are engaged, Yuri is a cute angry kitten, Yuri is embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Panda/pseuds/Blue_Panda
Summary: JJ and Yuri meet up at a chocolate shop...





	Chocolate! + a Date! = Pliroy!

"It's JJ style!" Yuri Plisetsky rolled his eyes as he heard Jean Jacques Leroy say, 'It's JJ style!' For the thousandth time today. "So annoying." Yuri mumbled, not paying attention to where he was walking and bumping straight into Viktor Nikiforov's back.

"Why did you top walking?" Yuri yelled, annoyed more at himself for not watching where he was going than he was at Viktor for just stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Sorry Yurio, Viktor is trying to convince me to go to a chocolate shop in the mall he saw over there." Yuuri Katsuki, Viktor's fiancé, apologized. Yuri's eyes lit up at the word 'chocolate'. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yuri announced, excitedly dragging both Yuuri and Viktor to the chocolate shop by their sleeves.

Once inside the chocolate shop, Viktor dragged Yuuri off to see the huge chocolate statues, leaving Yuri to wander off inside the huge shop by himself.

"Hello Princess." Yuri scowled as he realized JJ was behind him. "What do you want Jackass?" Yuri muttered, not turning around and continuing to look at the small boxes of chocolates in-front of him.

"Yuri-chan, why so mean?" JJ asked in a teasing voice. "Because I hate you, duh." Yuri answered, finally turning around to face JJ. "Let me buy you some chocolate and then take you to lunch, hmm?" Yuri didn't have any time to process what was happening and before he knew it JJ was leading him to the cashier with a hand around his waist, paying for some chocolate and then leading him out of the chocolate shop and into the main part of the mall, hand still around Yuri's waist.

"What are you doing? JJ?" Yuri demanded, side-stepping out of JJ's arm. "Taking you to lunch Princess." JJ explained, handing Yuri a heart-shaped-box of his favorite chocolates. "F-fine." Yuri complied, walking beside JJ as they walked to a Chinese restaurant near the mall.

After eating JJ and Yuri (mostly Yuri) had a small argument about who would pay for lunch, JJ eventually tricked Yuri into letting him pay. They left the restaurant with Yuri blushing over both being tricked and JJ treating this like a date.

JJ took Yuri to a park after that, both of them walking through the park in silence. "What are you upset about Yuri-chan?" JJ asked in a soft voice, smiling as he saw Yuri blush in surprise. "N-Nothing..." Yuri snapped, looking down in embarrassment. "Something is." JJ stated, stopping to look at Yuri and maybe for them to talk. "Just that, well, I though Viktor would've realized I was gone by now." Yuri admitted softly, looking down, ashamed. "Don't worry I'm sure he will soon, or he already has and just hasn’t thought of calling you yet." JJ comforted, getting a small laugh out of Yuri. "Thanks JJ." Yuri said, finally letting the tears fall that he'd been trying so hard to hold back.

JJ just bent over slightly and held the younger male as he cried, Yuri hiding his face against JJ's chest. After Yuri had wiped away his tears furiously, he and JJ continued walking, eventually heading back in the direction of the mall. It was almost dark when JJ and Yuri got back to the chocolate shop. As soon as they got into the mostly empty shop JJ pulled Yuri into an empty corner, pulling him into a kiss before Yuri could question him. "Thank you for the wonderful date Kitten." JJ said, waving as he walked out of the chocolate shop, leaving Yuri standing there speechless.

"Yura! Where have you been?!" Yuri was snapped out of his daze as Viktor and Yuri walked up to him, Viktor looking worried and asking him where he'd gone, and Yuuri walking behind Viktor, looking sterner but still worried to death. "I-I was with a friend, relax." Yuri answered, scowling at them half-heartedly. "At least tell us before you run off next time." Yuuri scolded, crossing his arms and frowning. "You're not my parents you know..." Yuri muttered, rolling his eyes. "We were just worried when we couldn't find you, Yurio." Yuuri reassured. "Fine, I'll let you know next time." Yuri mumbled, feeling a bit less angry when he saw Yuuri's frown turn into a soft smile and Viktor give a giant smile, almost crying tears of joy at one little thing, as usual.

"Let's get back to the hotel, after-all it's getting a bit late." Yuuri suggested. After paying for everything they wanted, they went back to the hotel, everyone settling in for bed after a long day. Yuri was unable to sleep because, 1) He could hear the pig and Viktor in their room for a while, and 2) he was stuck thinking an endless line of thoughts relating to JJ, like: 'He kissed me!', 'Does JJ like me?', 'DO I LIKE JJ?!'. In the morning Yuri got up after a night of no sleep with the realization of 'I'm in love with JJ.'.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Pliroy thing i've done so it might suck.


End file.
